


I Want To Forget You

by UndertaIe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Daddy Kink, Death, Descriptive Death, M/M, Prepear to feel sad hahaha, Rape, Some Australian Accent Kink i Guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaIe/pseuds/UndertaIe
Summary: Abusive relationships are the most exciting relationships.





	1. 1

Breaking Point.

That's where Pallete Was. On A Breaking Point. Drunk. Sick. Weak. Submissive.

 

In a strap chair.

He didn't know what happened, he swear he wouldn't do it. He didn't listen to himself. The second he saw the weird reflection of an insensible pleasure running through those eyes, he should've rejected and ran. Except he didn't reject, he accepted it.

He didn't know where he was, sober. No, he was definitely not sober. The blaring but rather small fluorescent lamp shining on him made his mind jumble and spin. He wanted to get out of here, but so he could attack the predator.  He was about to.

A wavy, inky figure with a  basketball cap stood in the shining doorway, only leaving a silhouette of black to him. He held a leash.

His Australian accent is what made him stop.

" Now, now, you're awake? Lets find out those things you've really been doing with my Butterfly. "

 

Palette was angry, only he could call him Butterfly, not nobody else.


	2. 2

"YOU WHORE! Tell me what you've been doing!"

The whip striked at Palettes empty body again.  Scars and bruising lied everywhere.  Palette wasn't crying though.  He felt.. emotionless.  He was just staring at him, not answering, not crying, nothing.

But he was shaking aggressively.  Very aggressively.

 

"TELL ME!" The Australian voice screamed at him. Loudly.

He finally opened his mouth.  Word scrambled to escape.

 

"Goth is sexy.. I love him.."  Drool dripped form the corner of his mouth.

He could hear a tounge click from Cray, and he crawled in front of him.

"Yes, I know that he is sexy.. I know you fucked him.. but I knew him longer, he's my property. Not yours."  He growled at him, before biting his neck.

 

"I l-love Goth~"  Palette said again.

 

Cray unhooked his arm restrains out, but Palette didn't budge.

 

"C-cray.. you.. you are.. " He struggled for words.

"What.. what am I..?" He grinned and went down, to bite the thick bone of his thigh.

A Loud moan escaped Palette. " Y-you.. are sexy.."

 

Cray dropped his leash, and his whip. That was a turn of events.  
Before he could say anything, Palette went on.

"Yo-you! I WANT YOU CRAY!! P-PLEASE, PUNISH M-ME!"

Cray grinned, and just started touching Palette wherever was touchable.  The Australians breathing was heavy and weighted.

"Say more, you whore~"

There was a gap, before  aloud moan ran out of Palette, then he screamed.

"F-FUCK ME, YOU STUPID, SEXY, SEDUCTIVE.. THING!! JUST FUCK ME!!"

 

Cray, quickly unhooked the leg restraints, and pushed him to the wall, turning off the lamp along the way. Only leaving the dark room and their blushes to make light.

 

Biting, moans and screams of want is all that mattered to Cray, anyway.

The sweet aroma of sex is amazing to them..

 

This little butterfly, it was all his, nobody elses.. if anyone tried to take sweet Palette away from him..

 

They will die.


	3. 3

Goth walked down the street.

It was a rainy day outside, with blowing winds that nearly knocked Goths umbrella out of graos, struggling to walk agenst the wind. Water blowing in his face at the moments second. Fog blocking out alot of vision too.

His home was too for away for him to keep walking, so he looked out at the side to see what stores were still open To his luck, he saw a Starbucks just beside him, the lights were on  and everything. People were crowded inside of the coffee shop.

It was strange though, wasn't it like, 9 pm? Hough, none mattered, he opened the door and he flung himself in the store. Everyone looked at him, before continuing to sip coffee and talk.

Goth went to the batista, and went on his tippy toes. Then the batista asked him what he wanted.

"Nothing.. just, why are there so many people?"

He tried to keep himself on his toes, gripping the counter. Before she answered.

"Because of the storm, that storm could kill you, there's a tornado in there, some say. It's best you stay here, we can contact your parents if you like."

Goth nodded his head, before speaking. "Actually, send it to my boyfriend.."

"There number is xxx-xxx-xxxx.. got that?" The batista handed the phone over to him once she type ditch in, and he waited.

 

They were still having sex, Cray and palette, having the night of their life.

They heard the phone ring, and palette limped over to the phone. 'Unknown Number' He grunted, before walking back to Cray, and gripped him.

Not knowing, ever, it was Goth.


	4. 4

Goth panicked, he looked out and saw the storm outside.

The barista gave him a  look of 'dont you daren't.'

Goth kept looking back and forth, as he then dashed out the door.

 

A stranger stopped and screamed 'WAIT!'

Goth turned around to find Undertale Sans, he hand him his car keys.  

He held onto his shoulder, before the existed the door, he looked at him. "Look, I Can feel Palettes in trouble.  I know hes in trouble."

"go save him, i can feel you can do it."

He smiled at Goth, as he held his shoulder and whispered. 'Stay Safe Goth.'

Goth nodded, as In the windy and dusty storm, Undertale Sans quickly was lost as Goth ran and slammed himself in the car.  Putting the keys in the keyhole as he drove, without a  drivers permit, he hit the gas pedal, hail and leaves hit his windshield.  He panicked, as he was quickly lost, the City lights were lost and a roar of the clouds snapped at him, a lightning strike stoke near his car, he yelped loudly, as he slammed harder.

He was going flip flop between seventy to one hundred miles per hour.  He squinted, there was a crack in his windshield. Leaves and sticks kept hitting him, he had turned onto the interstate, an abandoned concrete jungle of loneliness.  Him and the storm.  He had to get to Palette, he had his phone that he stole tracking Palette. 

Typing Palettes ICloud fastly into the phone, it took a  moment to ping but it popped up for in fact, He was at Crays house.  Goth gasped, as he slammed on the gas harder, breaking the engine, he ran off the exit like a wild banshee.   He drove to Crays house.  The storm was worse here, he had a broken window, as the winds blew in his face, and a piece of dirt got in his eye.

He squinted, letting go, struggling.  getting to the dirt and prying it out.  As he swerved.

He felt himself hit the brakes, he flew forward.


	5. 5

Blood drops flew in front of him, witnessing his death in slow motion. All he could do is sit there and feel like sorrow.

He blinked. He couldn't think, all he wanted was to feel the sweet embrace of whom he loved.

It was gone, he knew this now.

He blinked a couple of times, looked around in the slow motion experience of seconds to death.

 

All he lived for, all he wanted to live for.

It was disappearing.

 

Memories flew away like the life inside, he didn't want to end this way.

But all those beautiful times wit Palette, everything he worked up them to be

The tie for Palettes and Goths first kiss faded away, he didn't remember.

He didn't know his name.

 

He heard two beautiful voices.

Of Palette and Cray screaming 

for him.

for h i m.

 

But they failed.

Goodnight Sweet Blackbird.


End file.
